Veränderungen
by SilenceBlue14
Summary: GERMAN-DEUTSCH Nach all den Jahren haben Red und Green bemerkt, dass sich bei ihnen nichts verändert hat. Sie sind und bleiben immer zusammen. (Warnung Originalshipping leichte Anspielungen auf Preciousmetalshipping Shōnen Ai Boy x Boy)Klassische Red x Green Fanfiktion. So wie sie jeder schon kennt.
1. Chapter 1

(-Traum Green-)

„Green, warte auf mich. Green!"

„Hah, erst musst du mich fangen!"

Es war nicht der wärmste Tag zu dieser Jahreszeit. Ein leichter Wind zog auf und brachte die grünen Blätter der hohen Bäume zum Rascheln.

Ein 5 Jähriger Red und ein 6 Jähriger Green spielten zusammen im Vertania Wald fangen, denn der war im Sommer besonders schön.

Unzählige Käfer Pokemon schauten aus dem hohen Grass hervor und guckten den kleinen Jungs beim spielen zu.

Sie waren immer zusammen.

Sie waren unzertrennlich.

Wo Red war, war auch Green. Wo Green war, war auch Red.

So sollte es immer bleiben. Das haben sie sich versprochen.

Aber man sollte nie etwas versprechen, was man nicht halten kann.

„Du bist ganz schön langsam. Komm schon, Red!", rief er dem schwarzhaarigen zu.

Red blieb stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte der ältere ein wenig besorgt.

Er sah ihm tief in die roten Augen.

Wo vor einigen Augenblicken noch Freude zu erkennen war, befanden sich keine Emotionen mehr.

Nichts.

Plötzlich wurde es immer kälter und kälter. Sie fingen an zu wachsen...

und standen an der Stelle wo sie sich das letzte mal gesehen haben.

Vor 10 Monaten...

...vor dem Silberberg.

„Wieso...wieso ist es so kalt?", fragte ein jetzt 19 Jähriger Green, sah sich um und bemerkte wie alles dunkler um sie herum wurde.

Der 18 Jährige Red stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Er sagte kein Wort und bewegte sich kein Stück. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er nicht atmen.

„...Red?"

Endlich bewegte der jüngere sich wieder. Er zitterte. War es wegen der kälte...nein. Man hörte ein leises schnifen, der jüngere weinte.

Er drehte sich langsam wieder zu Green um, aber sah ihn nicht an.

„Warum...warum bist du so kalt, Green?", fragte er so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte.

Green sah ihn verwirrt an: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wieso...wieso bist du so kalt zu mir?", langsam hob er seinen Kopf. Unter seiner Kappe erkannte Green jetzt die Tränen, die nun auch sein Gesich runter kullerten. Das Gesicht was Green so sehr liebte fröhlich zu sehen.

Reds Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, er blieb Emotionslos. Aber durch die Tränen konnte man sagen das er traurig war...oder vielleicht sogar wütend?

Es wurde noch dunkler, dass Green seine Augen zusammen kniff um überhaupt noch etwas zu erkennen. Er sah nur noch Red und den Silberberg.

Der jüngere drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung des hohen Berges ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Nicht das es nicht typisch für ihn wäre, aber die stille machte Green ein wenig angst.

„Red! Warte wo willst du hin?! Bleib hi-", seine Stimme war nicht mehr zu hören. Der pfeifende Wind verschwand und nur noch die leisen Schritte von Red waren zu hören.

„...es tut mir Leid.", kam noch leise von Green heraus, aber dies konnte der andere nicht mehr hören, denn der war schon nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Er war allein in der Dunkelheit.

Ohne Red.

Red.

(-Traum Green Ende-)

„Red...Reeed...REEED!"

Green sprang auf und sah auf seine Uhr, die neben ihm auf seinem kleinen Nachttisch stand.

09:12 Uhr zeigte sie mit rot leuchtenden Ziffern an. Der braunhaarige bemerkte das er nass geschwitzt war, sein atmen war schwer.

„Durch dein Geschrei kannst du zwar ganz Kanto wecken, aber ich bezweifle das Red dich hören wird...ich wette der schläft immer noch."

„Halt die Klappe, Klugscheiß-", Green unterbrach sein Satz und zuckte zusammen. Er lebte allein in einer Wohnung über der Vertania Arena. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zur anderen seite, wo die Stimme her kam.

Dort erblickte er einen jungen Pokemon Trainer, mit schwarzen Haaren die aus seiner falsch herum aufgesetzten Kappe raus kamen. Er hatte einen rot-weißen Hoodie und eine schwarze ¾ Hose an. Dazu noch rot-weiße Sneakers. Er lehnte sich gegen Greens Schreibtisch an.

Green warf ihn einen giftigen Blick zu und sagte mit einer genervten Stimme: „Was machst du hier Gold? Und wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?!"

Gold grinste ihn schief an: „Küchenfenster war offen." Er drückte sich von Greens Schreibtisch weg und lief langsam zu ihm rüber. Nun sah der braunhaarige wirklich so aus, als würde er jeden Moment aufspringen und den schwarzhaarigen erschlagen wollen. Dem störte das aber nicht und grinste munter weiter: „Na, zum wie vielten mal hast du jetzt schon von Red geträumt, arroganter-verliebter Vollidiot? Wenn du ihn doch so sehr vermisst, warum besuchst du ihn nicht einfach wieder?"

Greens blick senkte sich auf seine Hände, die er in sein Schoß gelegt hatte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine verwuschelten braunen Haare und seufzte: „Ich dachte wenn ich ihm nicht mehr sein Essen bringe, wird er vielleicht zum ersten mal in seinem Leben sein Hirn einschalten, und sich Gedanken darüber machen von diesem Gottverdammten Silberberg runter zu kommen..."

Golds grinsendes Gesicht wandelte sich in ein nachdenkendes um: „Ich frag mich was er da oben macht. Ich mein, ja er trainiert da oben und so, aber das kann er doch auch hier unten machen. Immer wenn ich ihn frage oder überhaupt versuche mit ihm zu sprechen, antwortet er mir einfach nicht. Der einzige der mit ihm reden kann bist du! Hol ihn da verdammt noch mal runter!"

Green richtete seinen Blick auf Gold, nur um ihn dann wieder auf seine Hände zu senken: „Er braucht mich doch sowieso nicht. Ich war immer nur kalt zu ihm...aber das war nur damit er nicht merkt was ich für ihn fühle...Wieso erzähl ich dir das überhaubt?! Du hast den Orden schon gewonnen, also hast du hier nichts verloren! Und jetzt verpiss dich!" Damit stand Green auf und packte Gold am Handgelenk. Er schleifte ihn bis zur eingangs Tür ohne nur einmal auf sein Gemecker zu hören.

„Überleg dir das mit Red. Ich wette der wartet schon auf dich!", sagte Gold und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Green sah ihn (wieder mal) genervt an. Dies änderte sich aber zu einem Grinsen. „Mach schnell und geh wieder zu Silver. Ich wette der wartet schon auf dich!", er machte dabei Golds Stimme so gut wie möglich nach und zwinkerte ihm ebenfalls zu.

Angesprochen Person wurde sofort rot: „Hey! Woher weist du das ich mit Silver zusa-?!" Schnell schlug sich der jüngere die Hände auf den Mund, als er bemerkte das er sich selber verraten hatte.

Greens Grinsen wandelte sich in ein warmes Lächeln um. Er nahm dem Jüngeren die Kappe vom Kopf, wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, und setzte sie wieder auf bevor er sagte: „Viel Glück bei deinem besuch auf dem Silberberg. Pass auf dich auf."

Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen sie. Er fuhr sich nochmals durch die braunen Haare und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.


	2. Chapter 2

Green ging in sein Schlafzimmer hoch und begann wieder mal einen ganz normalen Tag.

Es war immer das gleiche.

Erst würde er eine kalte Dusche nehmen und sich die Zähne putzen. Dann würde er sich wieder zurück ins Zimmer schleifen und sich anziehen. Heute waren es ein paar Braune Hosen und ein schwarzen Pulli mit weißer Kapuze. Angezogen, lief er nun langsam die Treppe runter ins , in die Küche. Dort macht er die Kaffeemaschine an und schmeißt zwei Toasts in den Toaster. Er lässt sich dann wie für gewöhnlich auf einen Stuhl neben dem kleinen Esstisch fallen und schläft da schon fast wieder ein. Wenn er dann etwas verbranntes roch, wusste er das sein Toast fertig war. Er stand nun wieder auf und holte sich seinen Kaffee und den verbrannten Toast ab. Das er so schwarz war störte ihn nicht, denn das war er ja schon gewohnt. Nach seinem kleinen Frühstück würde er mit einem Seufzer aufstehen, sich seinen Gürtel mit den sechs Pokemon schnappen und die Treppe die zum Erdgeschoss führte, runter laufen. Dort angekommen, schloss er die große Eingangstür der Arena auf, lief ans Ende des Raumes und wartete auf Herausforderer die einen Orden gewinnen wollten. Nach dem er dann fast alle Trainer zum heulen gebracht hatte, weil sie gnadenlos von ihm besiegt wurden, machte er sich müde nach oben zurück in seine Wohnung. Wenn er es dann schaffte, ohne zu stolpern in sein Büro zu gelangen, würde er da noch seinem Großvater (Professor Eich) bei seinen Forschungen helfen. Wenn er auch das ohne auf der Tastatur ein zu schlafen, geschafft hatte, begab er sich wieder in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort riss er sich noch mit letzter Kraft die Klamotten vom Leib und schmiss sich ins Bett.

Und bei all diesen Aktivitäten, würde er an Red denken.

'Wie es wohl wäre mit ihm zu leben...' ,dachte er sich, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

„Greeeen! Wach jetzt endlich auf!"

„Mmmh...Ach du bist es Gold...Was willst du?",Green drehte den Kopf zu Gold, der wieder mal in seine Wohnung eingebrochen war. „War das Küchenfenster wieder nicht zu?" Jetzt setzte er sich langsam aufrecht auf, rieb sich die Augen und strich dich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Gold packte ihn an den Schultern und schrie ihn an: „Wie kannst du jetzt an dein dummes Küchenfenster denken?!"

„Reg dich mal ab! Was willst du hier eigentlich? Es ist Wochenende, also verschwinde. Und was guckst du mich so blöd an?",Green befreite sich von Golds Griff und stand aus seinem Bett auf.

„Ich war heute auf dem Silberberg und wollte Red herausfordern. Ich hab davor noch extra viel trainiert, weil Red und seine Pokemon doch so stark sind. Ich mein, sein Pikachu hat sich nicht einmal in ein Raichu entwickelt, und kann trotzdem jedes meiner Pokemon schlagen. Und hast du mal sein Turtok gesehen! Der ist riiiiesig! Und sein Bisa-!"

Gold wurde von Greens genervter Stimme unterbrochen: „Komm zum Punkt!"

„Red ist verschwunden!"

Bei diesem Satz wurde Green still. Er sah dem jüngeren nicht in die Augen als er sagte: „Ich werde in ihn suchen gehen."


	3. Chapter 3

'Was ist wenn er verhungert ist...oder erfroren...oder noch schlimmer: er wurde ermordet!',solche Gedanken kamen Green den ganzen Weg, bis zum Silberberg hoch. 'Und es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich ihn doch einfach jedes Wochenende besucht...wie vor zehn Monaten...'

(Einige Stunden davor)

Green schubste Gold aus dem Weg und zog sich schnell eine Sachen an. Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack mit dem er früher als Trainer durch Kanto gereist ist, und rannte damit in die Küche. Dort suchte er hecktisch nach seiner Thermoskanne und knallte sie auch den Tisch. Er holte ein Päckchen Fertig-Suppen-Pulver aus einer Schublade raus und füllte den Wasserkocher. 'Mhmm...ober er wohl Tomaten Suppe mag-ARHG Was denk ich denn da, ich sollte mich lieber beeilen!', nach diesem Gedanken wurden seine Bewegungen noch hektischer. Er holte eine zweite Thermoskanne raus und füllte diese mit Tee.

Nach dem der beides in den Rucksack geschmissen hatte, rannte er nun ins Wohnzimmer und holte eine Große warme Fleecedecke und packte auch die ein.

Nun musste er sich nur noch anziehen. Er griff nach einem Paar Schuhe und zog sie sich an. „Was ist denn mit den verdammten Schuhen los, wieso passen die ni-?!", Green sah auf seine Füße und bemerkte, dass er gerade versucht hatte Golds Sneakers an zu ziehen. Er schmiss sie zur Seite und zog sich das richtige Paar an.

Hastig zog er seinen dicken Mantel an und band sich ein grünen Schall fest um den Hals. Als er die Tür aufmachen wollte bemerkte er, das jemand an seiner Hose zupfte.

„...Evoli?", ihr Trainer hob sie langsam hoch.

„vuii...", quiekte sie Traurig. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Trainer, denn so hatte sie ihn fast noch nie erlebt.

„Ich kann dich nicht mit nehmen. Es ist zu gefährlich da oben. Und außerdem wirst du dort frieren.", Green strich ihr liebevoll über den Pelzigen Kopf und setzt sie ab. Gerade als er raus gehen wollte spürte er ein leichtes Gewicht auf seiner linken Schulter. Evoli dachte nicht einmal daran ihren über alles geliebten Trainer im Stich zu lassen.

„Viii!",sie klang wütend.

Green seufzte: „Ich nehm dich mit, aber beschwer dich dann nicht das es zu kalt ist, okay?"

Evoli quiekte nur fröhlich und kuschelte sich um Greens Hals herum: „Vuui~!"

Da stand er nun. Nach einem schwierigen aufstieg, war er hier.

Vor Reds Höhle.

Evoli sprang von Greens Schulter ab und lief langsam in die dunkle Höhle hinein. Green atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte es seinem Pokemon nach.

„Red?",rief er in den Gang hinein. Der Tunnel wurde immer breite und schon nach wenigen Minuten standen sie in Reds 'zu Hause'.

Green sah sich um und bemerkte das es ziemlich kalt hier war. Es war auch viel dunkler als sonst.

Sein Blick wanderte durch die Höhle und blieb beider Feuerstelle stehen. Dort waren nur verbrannte Reste. Green ging langsam und vorsichtig zu ihr und versuchte dabei nicht über einer der Steine zu stolpern. Er blieb stehen, hockte sich hin und legte seine Hände über das verbrannte Holz.

Es war kalt.

Green stand wieder auf und sah sich noch einmal um. Er hörte ein leises quieken. Es war aber nicht das Geräusch seines Evolis, nein.

Das war doch...doch. „Pikachu!"

Als er das laut sagte, kam ein leises „Pika, Pi..." aus einer der Ecken. Der braunhaarige folgte diesen Lauten und sah dann ein kleines Pikachu, eingerollt in der Ecke liegen.

Er hob es langsam auf und ging zur Feuerstelle. Unter seinem Mantel holte er ein Pokeball hervor und warf ihn in die Luft: „Los Arkani. Flammenwurf!"

Das Hundeartige Pokemon erschien und öffnete sein Maul für die Flammenwurf-Attacke. Schnell wurde es viel heller und wärmer. Sobald die kleine Rest brannte, sah er sich noch mal um und entdeckte ein Holzhaufen in der anderen Ecke. 'Muss wohl Reds Vorrat an Brennholz sein.', dachte er und schnappte sich ein paar Stücke bevor er sie ins Feuer warf.

„So Pikachu. Wärm dich erst einmal auf und iss was.", sagte er als er sein Rucksack auf den Boden setzte und ein Päckchen Pokemon Futter raus holte. Er gab es dem kleine Maus Pokemon was es mit zittrigen Armen annahm und langsam aß. „Wo ist dein Red?", fragte er die kleine Maus. Pikachu hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn traurig an als er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Du weist es nicht?" Als Antwort bekam er ein leichtes Nicken.

Green hockte sich neben ihn und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Ruh dich erst einmal aus. Evoli und Arkani werden auf dich aufpassen. Ich werde deinen Trainer schon finden.", sagte er mit liebevoller Stimme und stand langsam auf.

Das schien der Elektro-Maus zu gefallen, als es ein hoffnungsvolles „Pi~" von sich gab.

Green begab sich Richtung Ausgang um Red zu suchen. 'Ich werde dich finden Red. Verlass dich drauf.'


	4. Chapter 4

Als Green aus der Höhle trat zog ein starker Wind auf. Zu seinem Glück schneite es gerade sah sich nach dem schwarzhaarigen. Mit seiner Roten Kappe müsste er im weißen Schnee doch auffallen...

„Reeed!", rief er so lauf er konnte, aber als Antwort bekam er nur sein Echo. 'Nach unten ist er bestimmt nicht gelaufen. Ich sollte mich weiter oben um sehen...' Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf dem schmalen Weg zur Bergspitze. Das ihm fürchterlich kalt war bemerkte er gar nicht, weil er sich zu sehr Sorgen um Red machte. Er überlegte noch einmal wo Red gerne auf diesem Berg war 'Das er es hier überhaupt mag...wie kann man nur so Lebensmüde sein...'

Plötzlich stolperte Green über etwas und landete mit dem Gesicht zuerst im Schnee. Mit einem knurren hob er seinen Kopf aber stand nicht auf, denn seine Augen haben etwas erblickt. Es war rot und weiß. Das Objekt was Green so sehr hasste, weil es immer Reds wunderschönen Augen versteckte.

Seine Kappe.

Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf, strich den Schnee von seinem Mantel und lief zu ihr rüber. Er hob sie langsam auf und sah sich um 'Wo seine Kappe ist muss er auch irgendwo sein...'.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er sah über was er gestolpert war. Er strich den Schnee weg und grub den Körper eines Jungen aus. Er war einen Kopf kleiner als Green und hatte eine rot-weißer Weste, schwarzem T-Shirt und Jeans an. Die schwarze Haare verdeckten ein kleinen Teil seines Gesichtes ,dessen Haut fast die gleiche Farbe wie der Schnee hatte.

„...nein. Nein, Nein, Nein! Red wach auf! Wach auf!...du darfst nicht tot sein...", Grenn hatte den Körper der Red gehörte auf gehoben und ihn ein wenig geschüttelt, in der Hoffnung das er dadurch aufwachen würde.

„...nng...", Red öffnete tatsächlich seine Augen nur um sie wieder zu schließen und ohnmächtig zu werde. Seine Augen...sie waren noch immer so wundervoll wie damals, als sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten.

Das kleine Geräusch machte Green wieder Hoffnung. Er rannte mit dem schwarzhaarigen in den Armen wieder runter in seine Höhle.

„Pika Pi!", die kleine Elektro-Maus hüpfte auf als sie die Schritte hörte. Er rannte zum Eingang und entdeckte Green. Was ihn aber zum lauten quieken brachte war der Trainer in seinen Armen. „Chuuu~!" Pikachu war überglücklich Red wieder zu sehen. „Pi! Pi! Pi!" Er hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle und wartete bis der schwarzhaarige ihn in die Arme schloss, doch...es passierte nichts.

Green sah das kleine Maus Pokemon an: „Tut mir leid Pikachu. Red muss sich jetzt ausruhen..."

Er ging an ihm vor bei und brachte Red vorsichtig in die warme Höhle. Dort sah er Arkani und Evoli zusammen gekuschelt vor dem Feuer schlafen. Ein kleines lächeln huschte über Greens Lippen. 'Wenigstens geht es denen gut'

Etwas weiter hinter dem Feuer, sah Green einen Haufen von Decken und Kissen, was Red sein Bett nannte. Er setzte Red neben Arkani ab und brachte dann Haufen schnell näher ans warme Feuer und legte Red dann vorsichtig drauf. Die Decke die er von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte, legte er auf den kleineren oben drauf.

„Red...was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", fragte sich Green leise. Pikachu kam jetzt näher und kuschelte sich mit einem traurigen Gesicht an Reds Kopf ran. „Keine Sorge er wird schon wieder...aufwachen.", Green wusste selber wie überzeugend er klang, aber er wusste nicht wie er sonst die kleine Maus aufmuntern sollte.

Als Green auf seine Armbanduhr sah bemerkte er erst jetzt ,dass es schon spät war. Er gähnte leise und packte seine eigene Decke aus seinem Rucksack. Er guckte sich um und sah wieder auf Red. 'Körperwärme würde ihn ja nicht schaden...', dachte er sich als er zu ihm rüber ging und sich neben ihn legte.

Red hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Er hatte noch immer seine schwarzen Haare die ihm immer ins Gesicht fielen. Sie fühlen sich bestimmt weich an. Und sein Gesicht sah beim schlafen so friedlich aus. Sein kleiner Mund war leicht geöffnet, als er leise durch ihn ein und aus atmete.

Green schlang zögerlich seine Arme um Reds Taille um ihn nicht zu wecken. Als er ihn in den Armen hatte, bemerkte er wie kalt sein Körper war. Er kuschelte Red näher an sich und strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Engel.",flüsterte er leise und drückte Red einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.


	5. Chapter 5

-Red POV-

Warm.

Fühlt sich so der Tod an...?

Der Tod riecht ganz schön gut. Und was ist das für ein klopfen? Ist das etwa ein Herzschlag...Warte! Herzschlag?!

Ich öffne meine Augen...träume ich? Ich war gerade noch in einem Schneesturm und jetzt in Greens Armen...Greens Arme?! Das kann doch gar nicht sein, ich dachte er wollte mich nie wieder sehen...Mein Blick wandert hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Es ist tatsächlich Green.

„Green...", murmele ich leise ohne zu bemerken das meine Hand zu einen Haaren wandert. Ich fasse an seinen Kopf und liebte das Gefühl seine weichen schokoladenbraunen Haare zwischen meinen Fingern zu spüren. Er sieht viel süßer ohne dieses Arrogante Grinsen im Gesicht aus.

Langsam realisiere ich, was ich gerade mache und nehme meine Hand schnell wieder weg. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich ihn gerade 'süß' genannt habe, wurde ich rot. So etwas darf ich doch nicht von ihm denken. Wenn er das wüsste ,würde er mich-...na ja...was würde er machen. Die Freundschaft beenden kann er nicht, da wir keine Freunde sind...oder?

Wir waren beste Freunde. Bis an zu dem Tag wo wir unsere ersten Pokemon bekamen. Viele denken es wäre der schönste Tag in meinem Leben gewesen. Da haben die aber ganz schön falsch gedacht! Es war einer meiner schlimmsten.

Er hatte angefangen mich zu kritisieren. Mich aus zu lachen, weil ich noch nicht so viele Pokemon hatte wie er. Aber das war noch nicht das schlimmste.

Nach dem ich auf der M.S. Anne gegen Green gewonnen habe. Wurde es immer schlimmer. Das davor war Rivalität, aber danach fing er an mich richtig zu hassen. Er hatte auch einen guten Grund...sein Rattikarl ist gestorben und das wegen mir...ich wusste mal wieder nicht wann Schluss war. Ich lass meine Pokemon immer solange kämpfen, bis ich genau weiß das mein Gegner verloren hat...aber das war einfach zu viel.

Dazu habe ich ihm seinen 15 minütigen Champion Titel weggenommen. Und was alles toppt: die Aufmerksamkeit seines Großvaters. Nach dem Sieg gegen Green hatte er nur mir gratuliert und seinen EIGENEN Enkel kritisiert...

Deswegen bin ich auch hier oben. Ich wollte vor der Welt fliehen, aber vor allem vor meinen Gefühlen. Ich habe mich nämlich schrecklich in diesen Arroganten Typen neben mir verliebt. Das hab ich ihm natürlich nicht gesagt. Ich sagte das ich hier sei um zu trainieren.

Mein Plan vor meinen Gefühlen zu fliehen ging etwas in die Hose, denn meine Gefühle besuchten mich jedes Wochenende.

Ja, Green ist mir tatsächlich auf diesen Berg gefolgt obwohl er die Kälte so sehr hasste.

Fühlte er vielleicht das selbe...Ach was bilde ich mir da ein. Meine Mutter hatte ihn bestimmt geschickt oder...Gold? Nein, nicht Gold. Aber er ist auf jeden Fall nicht freiwillig hier her gekommen.

Seit einem halben Jahr (oder länger) kam er mich nicht mehr besuchen...aber was machte er dann jetzt hier.

Ich gähne. Ich bin wohl noch ziemlich müde. Wenn der mich schon so umarmte, darf ich wohl ja noch seine Nähe genießen, oder?

-Red POV Ende-

Red kuschelte sich an Green ran und der nahm ihn noch fester in den Arm, als hätte er es bemerkt.


	6. Gold hat Spaß in Greens Wohnung c:

„Lalalaa~ Ach! Was für ein herrlicher Tag! Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern und Green hat mal wieder sein Küchenfenster nicht geschlossen!"

Gold kelterte auf einen Baum der zufällig genau ans Küchenfenster von Green führte. Er hopste rein und sah sich um. „Geeeen?"

Stille.

Mit einem Grinsen machte er sich dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete es vorsichtig und schaute noch einmal vorsichtshalber unter der Decke auf seinem Bett nach, ob Green nicht doch noch zu Hause war. Nein, kein Green!

Also machte sich Gold an die Arbeit. Es passierte nicht alle Tage, dass er die Wohnung des Arenaleiters durchsuchen konnte. Er hopste fröhlich zu seinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. „Green hat aber viele Klamotten!...Uhhuu~ Was ist das denn?" Er holte ein Sailor-Moon Kostüm raus und kicherte: „Wusste gar nicht, dass er auf Cosplay steht. Damit sollte ich ihn irgendwann mal erpressen, hehe."

Nach dem er einige Sachen von Green sogar ausprobiert hatte (unter anderem auch das Sailor Moon Outfit :3) wurde ihm langweilig und er hoppelte munter zum Badezimmer.

Dort angekommen, machte er sofort den Schrank neben dem Spiegel auf und entdeckte viele verschiedene Tuben und Döschen. Natürlich waren das alles Haarpflegeprodukte. „Deswegen sehen seine Haare immer so cool aus...", sagte Gold und wurde ein wenig neidisch das er nicht so 'coole' Haare hatte. Er sah sein Spiegelbild an und setzte seine Kappe ab. Mit einer Hand voll Haargel, versuchte er jetzt Greens Frisur nach zu machen. Leichter gesagt als getan, denn seine Haare waren viel zu kurz dafür. Nach einigen versuchen gab er es auf und war auch davon schnell gelangweilt.

Also machte er sich auf zum Büro. Er setzte sich an den Computer und machte ihn an. Zum Glück war es nicht Passwort gesichert. „Pfff. Was für ein Loser. Benutzt Windows Vista.", sagte er als er nach der Maus griff und mit den Augen über den Desktop fuhr. Ein Icon hatte sein Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen. Es war das Spiel 'Slenderman-The eight pages'. Ja, Green spielte Slenderman. Er öffnete die Datei und drehte den Ton lauter. Er kannte dieses Spiel, er war ja auch schließlich 15 Jahre alt. Und in diesem Alter kannte das doch jeder. Als es gestartet ist, machte er es auch sofort wieder zu. „Nein du wirst das nicht noch mal spielen! Neinneinneinnein!" Er warf die Maus zu Seite, als er sich an eine Wette mit (Teenager) Julian erinnerte...uhg, wie er ihn und seine vier Rattfratz hasste...

Na ja, sie hatten um 100 Pokedollar gewettet. Wer beim Slenderman spielen als erstes schreit, zusammen zuckt oder sonstige Anzeichen von Angst zeigte, hatte verloren. Nach dem sie durch den Wald gelaufen sind (Julian steuerte) haben sie ihn dann zum ersten mal gesehen. Danach...sagen wir so: Julians linkes Ohr war für fünf Minuten taub.

Gold war ein riesiger Schisser. Und darauf war der schwarzhaarige nicht gerade Stolz.

Nach den schlimmen Erinnerungen machte er den Computer aus und ging mit gesenktem Kopf die in die Küche um dort wieder aus seinem geliebten Küchenfenster zu steigen.

Als er dann auf dem weg nach Hause war sah er einen gewissen jemand mit langen roten Haaren. Sofort hellte sich sein Gesicht wieder auf und er rannte zu seinem Freund.

„Siiiilveeer~!"

Der rothaarige drehte sich um als er seinen Namen hörte. Gold fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste Silver auf die errötete Wange.

*Klick

„Was war das?!", rief Gold etwas zu laut und schaute sich hektisch um. „War das etwa Slenderman...", fragte er sich selbst und vergaß das sein Freund neben ihm stand und ihn verdutzt anguckte.

„...Was?"

„Öhmm...nichts, hehe!", Gold lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn diesmal auf den Mund.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass sich hinter den Büschen Blue versteckt hatte. „Hehe~, ein weiteres Bild für meine Yaoi-Sammlung"


	7. Chapter 7

„Uhg...wo bin ich..?"

Green öffnete seine Augen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Langsam kam er dann auch zu Sinnen und erinnerte sich, dass er auf dem Silberberg war.

Er spürte etwas schweres auf seinem Körper und entdeckte ein Haufen schwarzer Haare. Diese Haare hatten auch einen Kopf und der gehörte dem jungen Pokemon Meister Red. 'Ach so, ist ja nur Red...' Jetzt wurde er erst wirklich wach. „Heiliges Mew!", rief Green und schlug sich sofort die Hände vor den Mund um nicht weiter zu schreien. Der Moment war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Huh...Green?", Red hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen an.

Green versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht rot zu werden...funktionierte aber nicht so ganz. 'Wieso muss er auch so niedlich gucken?'

Der jüngere blinzelte. Ein mal, zwei mal und sprang auf. „Uuh...t-tut mir leid.", sagte er mit ganz leiser Stimme. Red benutzte sie ja auch kaum, nur wenn es nötig war wie jetzt. Er lief rückwärts weiter weg von Green und bemerkte nicht wer hinter ihm lag. -Plumps- Und schon war er über Pikachu und Evoli gestolpert. 'Wieso muss mir immer so etwas peinliches passieren...und das noch vor Green?' Red blieb eine Weile so liegen und hörte nicht die Schritte die auf ihn zukamen.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Green besorgt und hielt ihm seine Hand hin um den kleineren beim aufstehen zu helfen. Dieser nahm sie mit zittrigen Händen an und ließ sich hochziehen. Als er wieder sicher auf den Beinen stand, griff er nach seiner Kappe um seine Augen und erröteten Wangen zu verstecken. Doch er griff ins leere was Green sofort bemerkte. Er hob das rot-weiße Objekt auf, was er über die Nacht neben das Feuer gelegt hatte und gab sie Red. „Suchst du das hier?", fragte er lächeln und setzte sie ihm auf den Kopf der sie gleich über sein Gesicht zog. 'Wie ich diese verdammte Kappe hasse...'

Red hatte sich langsam von seinem kleinen Anfall abgeregt und sich vor die zwei Pokemon gehockt. Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an und streichelte ihre Köpfe. Die kleine Elektro-Maus war überglücklich ,dass sein Trainer lebte und nicht irgendwo da draußen gestorben ist. Mit einem fröhlichen und lauten „Pikaa~!" sprang er auf Red der nicht darauf vorbereitet war und zum zweiten mal den kalten Höhlenboden spüren musste. Er setzte sich wieder auf und nahm Pikachu mit einem warmen lächeln in den Arm. „Chaa~!", quiekte es noch glücklicher. Evoli hatte sich wohl ein wenig vernachlässigt gefühlt und machte ein lautes „Vuii!". Das braune Pelztier hatte Red wohl auch ziemlich vermisst. Angequiekte Person setzte Pikachu auf den Schoß und umarmte das kleine Evoli.

Green beobachtete die Szene mit einem lächeln und ging zu Arkani rüber. „Kannst du bitte noch mal das Feuer anmachen?", fragte er als er dem Hunde Pokemon das weiche Fell streichelte. Dieses nickte nur und benutzte seinen Flammenwurf.

Green holte die Thermoskanne mit der Tomatensuppe aus seinem Rucksack. Er nahm den Deckel ab ,der gleichzeitig auch als Becher diente und füllte sie mit der warmen Flüssigkeit. „Hier. Iss was und setzt dich ans Feuer.",sagte er und setzte auf den Deckenhaufen auf dem sie geschlafen haben. Red setze sich mit ein wenig Abstand neben ihn und nahm die Suppe mit einem Nicken an. „So, und jetzt erzähl mal was du da oben begraben im Schnee gemacht hast. Warts du irgendwie verstecken spielen oder so?", Green versuchte seine Besorgnis hinter dummen Anmerkungen zu verstecken. So machte er es schon immer, seit er seine Gefühle für den kleineren herausgefunden hatte. Er wollte nicht das Red etwas davon ahnte und hat auch somit ihre Freundschaft zerstört. (Hast du wieder mal toll gemacht Green -.-)

Als er merkte das Red nach einer Weile nicht antwortete, redete er auch schon weiter: „Das solltest du lieber nicht machen. Hört sich schon fast an wie ein...wie ein Suizidversuch.", als er das sagte konnte er seine Sorgen nicht mehr verstecken und packte Red an den Schulter: „Du würdest doch kein Selbstmord begehen, oder?!"

Red zuckte zusammen als er den Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut spürte. Green bemerkte wohl auch das er ein wenig zu nahe war und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er drehte seinen Kopf weg, in der Hoffnung das Red seine erröteten Wangen nicht sah. '...bilde ich mir das etwa ein..?', dachte sich Red und antwortete auf Greens Frage: „Nein."

„Was..?Ach so, ja. Ähmm...Wie ist das dann passiert?",Green rutschte wieder ein wenig zur Seite und ließ Red in Ruhe eine Suppe weiter schlürfen.

„...Schneesturm.",sagte er-nein, eigentlich war es nur ein flüstern. Er nahm den letzten Schluck seiner warmen Suppe und gab ihm den Becher wieder. „D-danke."

Green legte den Brecher lächelnd zur Seite und fragte: „Wieso hattest du deine Pokemon nicht mit. Glurak hätte dich bestimmt sicher hier her bringen können." Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Schulterzucken. Nichts neues für den braunhaarigen.

So saßen sie da für längere Zeit und starrten das Feuer an. Ab und zu würde Red schüchtern zu Green rüber gucken und er würde das gleiche tun. Die Zeit verging nur sehr langsam, aber das störte Green nicht, da er Reds nähe sehr genoss und froh war das es ihm gut ging.

Red aber fand die Zeit nicht ganz so toll wie sein Sitznachbar, denn er war völlig unruhig in der Nähe von ihm. Eine Frage schwirrte ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf: Wieso war Green nach zehn Monaten wieder hier?! Er traute sich irgendwie nicht diese Frage zu stellen, weil er dachte das er den Jungen dadurch sagen würde, dass er ihn hier nicht haben wolle. War also eine ziemlich blöde Situation für Red.

Gegen Mittag stand Green auf und rief sein Arkani zurück. „Ich muss dann mal los. Wenn du rausgehen willst, dann tu das nicht währen draußen ein Schneesturm ist. Und nimm immer deine Pokemon mit, ...man weiß ja nie was so auf diesem dämlichen Berg los ist...", den letzten Teil sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er versuchte erst gar nicht Red dazu zu überreden wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Das hätte er sowieso nicht geschafft.

Er packte die leere Thermoskanne, die vor einigen Stunden noch mit heißen Kamillen-Tee gefüllt war, ein. Er sah zu der Decke rüber wo Red drauf saß und beschloss sie dem kleineren da zu lassen. Er zog seien Mantel an und setzte den Rucksack auf. „Die Suppe kannst du behalten, ich hole sie mir irgendwann mal ab.", er würde Red auf jeden Fall wieder Wöchentlich besuchen kommen und nach ihm sehen. Sonst stirbt er noch wirklich irgendwann. Evoli hopste auf die Schulter ihres Trainers und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Red stand auf und begleitete Green bis zum Ausgang der Höhle. „Hier. Damit dir nicht so kalt ist.", sagte Green als er seine grünen Schall um den Hals des jüngeren band. Wie man sich vorstellen konnte, wurde Red sofort rot und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Aber was der ältere dann machte, brachte den armen fast um. Green hatte Red in die Arme genommen und sagte: „Ich komme nächste Woche wieder, aber ich hoffe das du vielleicht eines Tages doch noch einmal zurück nach Alabastia kommst. Deine Mutter macht sich schreckliche Sorgen um dich." 'Und ich mache mir noch mehr.', dachte er sich mit einem besorgten Lächeln dazu.

Er löste die Umarmung auf und ging den Pfad runter nach Hause. Red sah ihm nach, bis er nur noch ein kleiner Fleck im Nebel war. Er nahm seine Hände und zog den Schall ein wenig hoch: „Er riecht nach Green..." Er lächelte und ging wieder mit Pikachu an seiner Seite zurück in die Höhle. Er freute sich schon auf nächste Woche.

Als Green in Vertania ankam sah er sich mit offenen Mund um. Er rannte in die Küche und rief: „Scheiße! Gold dieser kleine-"

Er hatte mal wieder vergessen das Küchenfenster zu schließen.


	8. Chapter 8

Green räumte gerade die Hinterlassenschaften von Golds kleinen Besuch auf. Er schwor sich den kleinen umzubringen, sobald er ihn das nächste mal sah. Doch wurden seine Mordpläne durch ein plötzliches Klingeln an der Tür gestört. Es war schon ziemlich spät am Abend, in Vertania, und er erwartete keinen Besuch. Doch als er die Tür öffnete und Reds Mutter sah, war er etwas überrascht. „Guten Abend, Delia. Kommen sie doch rein.", Green öffnete ihr höflich und mit einem lächeln die Tür.

„Oh, danke Green.", Reds Mutter erwiderte das lächeln und ließ sich von Green ins Wohnzimmer führen, wo er ihr auch gleich ein Platz auf dem Sofa anbot.

Delia war noch sehr jung für eine Mutter. Sie war immer höflich, hilfsbereit und nett. Sie hatte ihren Sohn genau so erzogen und versuchte Red wo sie nur konnte zu unterstützen. Sie hatte langes hellbraunes Haar, was sie meist zum Pferdeschwanz zusammen band. Und da es Mitte Frühling war, trug sie einen blauen Rock der ihr bis zu den Knien ging und dazu eine rosafarbene Bluse. Man sah sie fast immer nur mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen und sie hatte fast die gleiche Gesichtsform wie Red. Nur die hell leuchtend roten Augen ihres Sohnes unterschieden sie von ihm. Sie hatte nämlich warme braune Augen die immer mit Freude und Fürsorglichkeit gefüllt zu sein schienen. In Greens Augen war sie eine perfekte Mutter.

'Eine Mutter die ich nie hatte...' Schnell schlug er sich diesen Gedanken aus den Kopf.

„Wollen sie vielleicht einen Tee oder-?", fragte er, aber wurde schon von ihr unterbrochen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte sie mit ihrem Blick in Greens Richtung. In ihren Augen konnte er Besorgnis sehen. Mit einem Nicken gab er ihr das Zeichen fort zu führen. „Es geht um meinen Sohn. Gold hatte mir erzählt, dass er verschwunden sei. Er sagte das du ihn vergraben ihm Schnee wieder gefunden hast." 'Woher weiß der Spinner das jetzt schon wieder. Stalkt er Red und mich neuerdings auch, oder was?', dachte sich der braunhaarigen und versuchte dabei seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu verändern. Delia redete weiter: „Ich weiß auch, dass du Red für lange Zeit nicht besucht hast. Du bist auch nicht dazu verpflichtet, nein, das möchte ich nicht damit sagen...aber was hat dich gerade heute zu ihm geführt. Und bitte, lüge mich nicht an."

„Gold kam Morgens zu mir und sagte das Red verschwunden sei.", antwortete Green. 'Sie muss ja nicht die ganze Wahrheit wissen...wie würde sie wohl reagieren wenn ich ihr sagen würde, dass ich in ihren kleinen süßen wohlerzogenen kleinen Red verliebt bin...?' Auch diesen Gedanken konnte er erfolgreich verdrängen, denn mit einer positiven Reaktion würde er nicht rechnen.

„A-ach so...Geht es ihm den jetzt b-besser?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie blickte zu Boden als würde sie was verstecken wollen und das hatte sie auch. Green sah kleine nasse Tropfen auf ihrem Rock und wusste erst nicht genau was er jetzt machen sollte. Er saß sich neben sie, legte seinen Arm um die Schulter der besorgten Mutter und sprach mit fürsorglicher Stimme: „Es wird alles gut..." Mehr fiel ihm aber leider auch nicht ein.

Delia schluchzte jetzt laut auf: „I-ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein kleiner Red mir nicht mehr vertraut...u-und mich nicht mehr liebt!" Nach diesem Satz machte sei eine kleine Pause und redete weiter: „Er besucht mich nicht mehr, er schreibt keine Briefe, er ruft mich nicht einmal aus dem Pokemoncenter an. Was hab ich denn nur falsch gemacht? Hab ich ihm etwas böses getan...h-hab ich das?" Jetzt fing sie wieder an ein wenig lauter zu weinen und legte die Hände auf ihr Gesicht. Mit den Ellbogen stützte sie sich auf ihren Knien ab.

Green strich ihr ein wenig über den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen, was anscheinend auch klappte. Sich kriegte sich wieder ein und sprach: „Ich mache mir nur so schreckliche Sorgen um ihn. Er ist schon Erwachsen, ich weiß. Er kann seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen...aber ist das die richtige Entscheidung? Dieser Silberberg? Was ist...was ist wenn er da nicht überleben wird?"

Green strich ihr noch ein letztes mal über den Rücken und stand auf. „Machen sie sich bitte keine Sorgen. Ich werde ihn da schon irgendwie runter bringen egal wie. Ich werde alles versuchen! Sie sind nicht die einzige die sich Sorgen um ihn macht.", den letzten Teil hätte er lieber ausgelassen, doch das schien Delia nicht zu stören als sie ebenfalls aufstand und Green in den Arm nahm: „Danke Green. Das wäre einfach das schönste was du für mich machen könntest. Weißt du, du wart schon immer wie ein zweiter Sohn für mich." Green lächelte sie nur an als sie die Umarmung löste.

'Wie ein zweiter Sohn...' Das stimmte schon irgendwo, so oft wie die beiden Jungs früher miteinander gespielt hatten.

Als Delia an der Tür stand sagte sie noch: „Viel Glück Green. Ich hoffe du wirst es schaffen." Sie drehte sich um und ging in die warme Nacht hinein.

Green blieb noch ein wenig draußen stehen und blickte zum Himmel. 'Wenigstens wird uns eine Sache immer miteinander verbinden...'


	9. Chapter 9

Seit dem Gespräch mit Reds Mutter, sind schon zwei Monate vergangen. Green besuchte Red wieder wöchentlich. Und seit dem er das tat, schien er auch wieder glücklicher zu sein.

Auch Red schien glücklich zu sein, da er immer mehr und mehr mit Green redete und ab und zu ihn auch mal anlächelte.

Und heute war auch schon wieder Samstag, heißt: er durfte seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund einen Besuch abstatten. Aber heute hüpfte er nicht mit einem breiten Lächeln aus dem Bett wie die letzten Wochenenden. Er hatte am vorherigen Tag ein Kampf in der Arena verloren. Und da das nicht öfter passiert, wusste er nicht ganz so recht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Natürlich hatte er früher jeden Kampf gegen Red verloren...aber sonst gegen keinen anderen. Red durfte gegen ihn gewinnen, weil...weil er Red war. Er war einfach enttäuscht von sich selbst. Also packte er heute die Sachen für sich und den jüngeren in einem etwas langsamerem Tempo.

'Endlich Samstag. Green kommt mich heute besuchen.', dachte sich Red und setzte sich mit einem Lächeln auf.

Vor zwei Monaten hatte Green wieder angefangen ihn zu besuchen. Damals dachte er das der braunhaarige ihn wirklich hassen würde für das was er damals getan hatte, aber es störte ihn anscheinend nicht mehr. Immer wenn er zu ihm kommen würde, hatte er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen was Red sofort glücklich machte. Er würde ihm erzählen wie langweilig es ist ein Arenaleiter zu sein oder er würde von Professor Eich's neuem Pokedex berichten. Und jedes mal beschwerte er sich über Gold was für ein Idiot er doch sei.

Manchmal fühlte Red sich immer noch schuldig. Aber immer wenn er sich entschuldigen wollte, kam aus seinem Mund kein Wort raus. Er hatte einfach zu sehr angst wie Green darauf reagieren würde.

Diese Gedanken schob er schnell beiseite und zog sich an. Er hatte sich schon so sehr an die Kälte gewöhnt das er nur in einem schwarzen T-Shirt und Boxershorts schlief. Er schlüpfte schnell in seine Hose und zog sich seine Rot-Weiße Weste an. Viele wussten es nicht, dass er mehrere davon hatte und dachten er würde sich nie umziehen. Über solch Menschen konnte Red nur lachen.

Pikachu war schon hell wach, hopste auf die Schulter seines Trainers und küsste seine Wange. Red lächelte ihn an und kratzte die Maus hinter den Ohren. Das machten sie jeden Morgen als 'Begrüßung'. Sie liefen gemeinsam zu Reds Küche (untere linke Ecke vom Eingang aus) und schauten sich die Tasche mit essen an. Green hatte ihnen Verschiedene Dosen und Tütchen mit Essen gebracht. Red hob zwei rote Äpfel auf und guckte Pikachu fragend an. „Pikaa~" quiekte er fröhlich und schnappte sich schnell einen. Aus dem Rest würde Green später sicherlich was leckeres kochen.

'Green kann eigentlich alles gut. Er kann gut Kochen, er ist immer nett, er ist lustig und schlau und...Verdammt!' Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte wild den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er von dem älteren schwärmte. Schon wieder!

Mit errötetem Gesicht setzte er seine Tägliche Routine fort.

„Reeed?"

Green lief mit vollem Rucksack und einer aufgeregten Evoli in Reds Höhle. Er gewöhnte sich langsam wieder daran jede Woche den Silberberg zu besteigen. Und Sport kann niemanden schaden, stimmt 's?

Als er in der Haupthöhle war, die von einem hellen Feuer beheizt, wurde sah er keine Pokemon und auch keinen Red. „Er trainiert wahrscheinlich noch.", sagte er zu Evoli die sofort raus stürmte. Sie wollte unbedingt Pikachu wieder sehen. Sie waren schließlich so etwas wie beste Freunde.

Green folgte ihr schnell, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr nichts passierte. Wenn es um die kleine Elektro-Maus geht, wird sie unvorsichtig. 'Die zwei sind einfach zu niedlich.' Aber als sie bei Reds gewöhnlichen Trainingsplatz ankamen, sah er etwas, was noch viel niedlicher war.

Red und seine Pokemon hatten eine kleine Schneeballschlacht. Was daran niedlich ist? Natürlich Reds lächeln. Manchmal hörte man sogar ein kleines kichern. Bei diesem Anblick stand Green einfach nur regungslos da und schaute ihm zu. Man sah den jüngeren nicht oft so glücklich lachend. Er sah so sorgenfrei aus...wie ein kleines Kind.

Greens dunkler Mantel fiel wohl sehr im weißen Schnee auf, denn nach weniger Zeit erblickten Reds Augen ihn und er blieb stehen. Der braunhaarige wachte aus seinem Tagtraum auf und lief mit einem warmen lächeln zu ihm rüber. Das lächeln was Red immer in der Kälte des Silberberges aufwärmen würde.

„Ich seh schon. Trainers echt hart hier, heh?", Green grinste ihn an. Natürlich musste er ein blöden Spruch ziehen und schon machte Red sich seinem Namen gleich. 'Süß' konnte sich der Arenaleiter nur denken. Er lachte und ging zu Glurak und seiner warmen Schwanzspitze rüber.

'Machst dich also über mich lustig?' dachte sich Red. Schon spürte Green etwas kaltes an seinem Hinterkopf. Er drehte sich um und sah einen selbstzufriedenen Red, wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. „Red setzt Schneeball-Attacke ein. Es war sehr effektiv.", das hatte Green davon, seine Trainingsmethoden in frage zu stellen.

Green beugte sich schnell runter um seinen eigenen Schneeball zu formen, doch als er wieder oben war, spürte er kalten Schnee in seinem Gesicht. Wie war Red so schnell gewesen? Er wischte sich das Gesicht mir den Handschuhen ab und funkelte Red böse an. „Das bedeutet Krieg."

Ja, Green hatte recht.

Anfangs machten Reds Pokemon noch mit, aber es wurden nach einer Zeit immer weniger bis nur noch die zwei Trainer fröhlich durch die Gegend hüpften. Sie merkten nicht, dass sie alleine spielten und noch dazu schon für mindestens eine Stunde. Zwischen durch hörte man, wie sie sich gegenseitig dumme Sprüche an den Kopf warfen.

Es war wie damals als sie noch Kinder waren. Als sie Freunde waren. Keine Rivalen, keine Feinde.

Nach einigen Stunden fielen die beiden neben einander in den Schnee. „Bist immer...noch so schlecht...wie früher.", sagte Green zwischen schweren Atemzügen und stand auf. Er reichte Red eine Hand und sagte lächelnd: „Wie ich dich kenne, hast du heute noch nicht viel gegessen, hab ich recht?" 'Natürlich hab ich recht, was denn sonst. Red würde nie zu viel essen...oder überhaupt. Wie hat er hier ohne mich überlebt?'

Red nahm die offene Hand an und ließ sich hochziehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend wieder in die Höhle wo sie schon von sechs hungrigen Pokemon erwartet wurden.


	10. Chapter 10

„Ich hoffe du magst Tomatensuppe."

Green hockte vor dem Feuer, wo er in einem Topf herum rührte. „Diesmal kein Fertigpulver.", fügte er noch hinzu. Red nickte nur und streichelte weiter das weiche Fell von Evoli. Pikachu lag auf Relaxo und schlief ein wenig mit ihm. Die anderen saßen um das Feuer herum und schienen sich auf ihrer eigenen Sprache zu unterhalten. Nur Glurak guckte Green die ganze Zeit über böse an. Er mochte ihn nicht besonders und traute ihm nicht so richtig. Glurak war als Glumanda Reds erstes Pokemon. Er kannte also den Rivalen seines Trainers am längsten von allen. Er würde ihn jetzt am liebsten abfackeln, aber tat es nicht, denn er wusste was Red für ihn fühlte. Und er hasste es.

Red sah jetzt zu Green rüber und bemerkte, dass er nicht viel redete. Sonst würde er sich über die schwachen Trainer lustig machen oder sich über sonstige kleine Dinge aufregen. Aber heute saß er einfach nur still da. Das machte dem schwarzhaarigen ein wenig sorgen. Doch auf einmal viel ihm was ein: Als Gold gegen ihn gewonnen hat, hatte er sich genauso komisch verhalten. „Du hast verloren.", sagte er schließlich. Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ähm...nein." 'Woher weiß er das? Ist das so offensichtlich?'

„Doch.", natürlich war Red so stur wie immer. Er kannte seinen Kindheitsfreund schon so lange, da war es sinnlos ihn an zu lügen.

„Okay...ja, schon möglich. Ich hatte einfach einen schlechten Tag...", brummte er leise. Aber als er dann auch noch das leise kichern von Red hörte, war das einfach zu viel für ihn. Er wollte gerade los schreien, als Red sich zu ihm setzte: „Auch der beste Arenaleiter in ganz Kanto muss mal verlieren." Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und lächelte Green an: „Mach dir keine Sorgen." Das hatte Green eigentlich nicht erwartet und konnte sich ein breites lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Später am Abend, als alle satt waren, Menschen und Pokemon, saßen sie noch immer am selben Platz vor dem Feuer und unterhielten sich. Eigentlich redete Green die ganze Zeit und Red nickte nur und sagte ab und zu mal ein paar Worte.

„Wieso rufst du deine Mutter nicht mehr an? Du könntest ihr doch wenigstens eine Brief schreiben.", somit begann Green ein neues Gesprächsthema. „Sie macht sich wirklich sorgen um dich."

'Was ist mir dir...machst du dir denn keine Sorgen?' dachte sich der kleinere, aber wollte die Frage nicht aussprechen. „Deswegen bist du also hier, stimmts?", Red bemerkte nicht, dass er diese Frage lauf ausgesprochen hatte und nun traurig ins Feuer blickte.

„Was? Nein, ich bin nicht wegen deiner Mutter hier! Ich bin hier, weil...weil." '...ich dich vermisse,...ohne dich nicht leben kann,...ich dich liebe! Nein! Halt die Klappe Green! Sag es nicht!' Green schrie sich förmlich im inneren an. Was sollte er jetzt sagen. Er wollte ihn nicht so traurig sehen. Er wollte ,dass er ihn wieder anlächelte und glücklich ist.

Vor lauter Panik packte er Red an den Schultern und drückte seine Lippen auf seine. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, er war nicht aggressiv aber auch nicht sanft. Ein einfacher Kuss. Rote Augen waren weit geöffnet und starrten das Grüne Augenpaar vor ihn an. 'Träume ich oder hab ich einfach nur Hallus?' Red konnte es gar nicht glauben, aber nicht im schlechten Sinne.

Green konnte es wohl genau so wenig glauben was für dumme Sachen er da machte. Er stand schnell auf und sah den jüngeren nicht mehr an. „Tut..tut mir l-leid." Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, rief seine Pokemon zurück und lief schnell aus der Höhle raus. 'Neinneinneinneinniennie n NEIN! Das hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich gemacht! Scheißescheißescheiße!' Green schlug sich mit seiner Handfläche so oft auf die Stirn, bis er den Schmerz spürte und die Stelle die rot geworden war, rieb.

Red saß jetzt bestimmt schon eine Stunde auf dem Boden wo vorhin noch Green war und starrte ins leere. Pikachu verstand die Situation nicht ganz. Er wusste, dass sein Trainer in den anderen verliebt war...also müsste er doch jetzt glücklich sein. Die Münder aufeinader zu klatschen war doch bei den Menschen ein zeichen für Liebe und Zuneigung. „Pika~Pika" Die Elektro-Maus schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und legte sich wieder zu Relaxo. 'Das müsste ich vielleicht auch mal bei Evoli machen' dachte er sich nur und fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Red hob langsam seine Hände und berührte die Stelle wo ihn Green geküsst hatte. „Hää?", mehr konnte er jetzt auch nicht sagen und legte sich einfach hin. Er versuchte zu schlafen...erfolglos.


	11. Chapter 11

Ein Monat und zwei Wochen war jetzt Greens kleiner 'Unfall' her. Ein Monat und zwei Wochen war er nicht mehr bei Red und zerbrach ihm sein kleines Herz. Jedes Wochenende trainierte er nicht, extra um Green nicht zu verpassen. Und immer würde er sich enttäuscht schlafen legen.

Da lag er nun und versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes als auf den Arenaleiter zu konzentrieren...wie jede Woche ohne Erfolg. Als er dann merkte, dass er zu müde war, ließ er einfach seiner Fantasie freien lauf und stellte sich seinen Alltag mit Green vor. Nicht den Arroganten Green von früher, sondern den netten und lustigen Green von heute. Der, der ihn immer zum lächeln bringen konnte. Der, der es als einziger schaffte ihn zum reden zu bringen.

'Der, der mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder besuchen wird...' Nein. Ihn küssen und dann einfach zu verschwinden...

„Pikachu. Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder nach Hause gehen.", seine Stimme war etwas zittrig, weil er es ihm sagen wird. Heute wird Red Green erzählen, dass er ihn verliebt ist.

Green saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und sah Evoli und Pichu beim spielen zu. Das kleine Pichu hatte er von Gold bekommen um auf es auf zu passen...warum auch immer. Er hatte dem Hyperaktiven kleinen Jungen nicht wirklich zu gehört, denn er hatte an wichtigeres zu denken. Nämlich an Red und was er ihm jetzt sagen sollte wenn er fragt warum er ihn geküsst hat. 'Sorry, hatte zu viel Schnee ins Hirn bekommen...nein das klappt nicht. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dass du Blue wärst...nee wer will bitteschön schon Blue küssen..' Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Klopfen unterbrochen. 'Wenn das Gold ist, einfach ignorieren. Der Junge hat bestimmt mal Superbonbon gefressen oder so...'

Tür auf. Nein, da stand nicht der Hyperaktive Junge der zu viele Superbonbons gefressen hat. Es war Red. 'Mew hasst mich, nicht wahr?'

„Hey...Red. Komm doch rein.", mit seiner Hand zeigte er zum Wohnzimmer. „Willst du vielleicht Tee trinken?" Red nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Als Pikachu und Evoli sich sahen, quiekten sie überglücklich den anderen zu sehen und rannten auf sich zu. Das Pichu kam gleich hinterher gewatschelt und stellte sich auf seiner eigenen Sprache Pikachu vor.

Darüber konnte Red jetzt aber nicht lächeln, denn er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Wie sollte er es Green jetzt sagen? Erwähnte Person kam auch schon zu ihm mit zwei dampfenden Tassen in den Händen. „Hier.", er reichte dem kleineren die Tasse und setzte sich neben ihn. „Also was führt dich hier her, bei so einem kalten Wetter?" 'Gut gemacht Green. Er hat jetzt zwei Jahre auf dem Silberberg verbracht wo es tausend mal kälter ist als hier! Und jetzt sagst du so was...uhg.' „Scheint wichtig zu sein..." Green hoffte einfach nur, dass es nichts mit dem Kuss zu tun hatte. 'Einfach so verhalten als ob nichts passiert wäre...'

„...ähm..i-ich wollte mit dir reden.", gut das die drei Pokemon nach oben gerannt sind, sonst hätte man Red nicht so gut verstanden. „Also...ich...ähm...es tut mir leid." Mit seiner freien Hand nahm er seine Kappe und zog sie sich noch mehr über die Augen. „Ich hab viele dumme Sachen gemacht...ich weiß was mit deinem Rattikarl auf der M.S. Anne passiert ist...und das es auch meine Schuld war. U-und...ich hab dir deinen Champion Titel weggenommen, obwohl ich wusste, dass du ihn erst bekommen hattest und deine Pokemon noch keine Zeit hatten, sich aus zu ruhen. Und die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors hab ich dir auch weggenommen...t-tut mir leid." Red bemerkte gar nicht wie ihm Tränen das Gesicht runter kullerten und in seinem Tee tropften. Doch Green bemerkte es. Ihm war es jetzt egal was Red von ihm dachte. Schlimmer konnte es ja gar nicht werden. Also nahm er dem jüngeren die Kappe ab, stellte beide Tassen auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch und nahm Reds Gesicht in seine Hände. Langsam kam er näher, küsste ihm die Tränen weg und sagte: „Ich glaub ich bin derjenige der sich entschuldigen sollte. Ich hab dich immer runter gemacht und immer gesagt wie schlecht du doch seist. Aber als ich danach dein trauriges Gesicht sah, wollte ich einfach zu dir gehen und mich entschuldigen. Sagen, dass alles gut wird. Dich umarmen. Aber das konnte ich nicht...", er küsste Red noch einmal und merkte nicht wie weit die Augen des schwarzhaarigen geöffnet waren. „Weist du warum ich so zu dir war?", er wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort und redete jetzt etwas unsicherer weiter. Der nächste teil würde schwierig werden. „A-also ich...ich war so, weil ich nicht wollte das du merkst, dass ich ...na ja also...indichverliebtbin.", den letzten Teil nuschelte er.

„Wie bitte?", Red war jetzt einfach zu neugierig und vergaß, dass die Liebe seines Lebens ihn gerade mehrmals geküsst hatte.

„Verdammt! Merkst du den gar nichts?! Ich liebe dich!"

Das musste Red erst mal verarbeiten. Green liebte ihn...Green liebte ihn...Green liebte ihn! „Hehe...weißt du was lustig ist?", der Rotäugige lächelte jetzt ein wenig und sah ihn an.

„äh...was d-denn?" 'Verdammt. Jetzt kommts...er macht sich bestimmt über mich lustig..'

„Ich...ich l-liebe dich nämlich auch.", man konnte in Red Augen lesen, dass er nicht log und es ernst meinte. Aber Green wollte es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben.

„Im ernst?"

„Ja..."

„...darf ich dich...ähm...küssen?" So unsicher hatte Red ihn noch nie gesehen. Green hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen, knallrotes Gesicht und zittrige Hände. 'Das war die dümmste Frage die ich je ge-' Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er ein weiches Lippenpaar auf seinen eigenen spürte. Es war das von Red.

Langsam legte der kleinere seine Arme um Greens Hals. Der nahm nach einer Weile auch ihn in eine Umarmung. Es war nur ein schüchterner Kuss, aber das reichte Green völlig aus.

Als sie sich langsam von einander lösten, weil Luft von Nöten war, guckte Red verlegen zur Seite. Das war sein erster Kuss, mal abgesehen von dem in der Höhle. Mit einem stark zu sehenden Rot Schimmer und funkelnden Augen, konnte Green nicht anders und küsste ihn noch mal. „Entschuldigung angenommen.", flüsterte er dem kleineren ins Ohr. Der lächelte ihn nur an. Lange hatte er nicht mehr so gelächelt.

Am nächsten morgen machte Red langsam seine Augen auf nur um sich in Greens Bett wieder zu finden. Er war wohl eingeschlafen und wurde von ihm hoch getragen. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah ihn auch schon, wie er ihn anstarrte. Natürlich mit einem breiten lächeln im Gesicht. 'Das war also alles kein Traum gewesen.', dachte sich Red bevor er von Green noch enger an ihn ran getuschelt wurde (wenn das überhaupt noch ging) und auf die Wange geküsst wurde: „Guten Morgen, Reed~" So glücklich hatte Red ihn schon lange nicht mehr gehört: „Hehe, guten Morgen."

Eine Weile lagen sie noch so da, als Green plötzlich eine Frage durch den Kopf schoss: „Bleibst du jetzt eigentlich hier...oder gehst du wieder auf den Silberberg?" Er hatte ein wenig angst vor der Antwort, ach was erzähl ich da? Er hatte mega schiss vor der Antwort!

„Na ja, warum sollte ich? Jetzt hab ich doch einen guten Grund hier zu bleiben. Ähm... also natürlich nur wenn du willst u-und wenn ich darf...äh..."

Green war (wie man sich vorstellen konnte) überglücklich und zerquetschte Red mit seiner Umarmung. Wortwörtlich. „Ja! Natürlich kannst du bleiben! Wie ich diesen verdammten Berg hasse!"

„Green...keine..Luft." Die Umarmung war zu viel des Guten. Aber wie konnte man ihm schon böse sein. Red rutschte ein wenig nach oben um an Greens Lippen zu kommen und legte sie auf seine.

„Jo Greeen~! Was geht ab? Ich wollt nu- Hohooo Green~ Hast Red aber schnell ins Bett bekommen!" Unser Lieblings Pokemon Trainer aus Jotho kam auch schon herein spaziert und hatte (wie jeder Jugendliche in so einer Situation) böse Bilder im Kopf, die nicht für sein alter geeignet waren. Mit seinem all zu bekannten Grinsen, setzte er sich auf Greens Schreibtisch.

„Gold! Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?! Ach ja...lass mich raten. Küchenfenster?"

„Genau!"

Über die Situation konnte Red nur leise Lachen. Wenn er jetzt mit Green zusammen leben würde, würden ihn bestimmt noch mehr lustige Sachen passieren. „Hallo Gold. Lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Jetzt verschwand das Grinsen von Golds Gesicht. „Du...du hast mit mir...du...mir..."

„Ja, Ich kann sprechen.", wieder mal musste Red lachen. Zwei mal schon. Schon zwei mal mehr als in den letzten fünf Jahren.

Später beim Frühstücken saßen sie zusammen am Tisch. Jetzt konnte Green Kaffee für zwei machen. Jetzt würde er endlich nicht mehr alleine am Tisch sitzen. Und das beste war, dass Red diese Person war mit dem er nun sein Alltag verbringen konnte.

Pikachu, Evoli und Pichu mapften fröhlich mit allen anderen Pokemon draußen ihr Essen und waren glücklich alle zusammen zu sein.

„Hat sich schon viel verändert. Ich mein in den letzten Jahren.", sagte Green als er ein Schluck Kaffee nahm. Es kam ihm so vor, dass Red langsam auftauen würde. Je wärmer es für ihn war, desto mehr redete und lächelte er.

„Nein. Das stimmt nicht so ganz." Red sah den verwirrten blick des anderen und sprach weiter: „Erinnerst du dich an unser versprechen?" Green nickte. „Wir haben und versprochen für immer zusammen zu bleiben. Es hat nicht immer funktioniert. Kinder machen versprechen die sie nicht richtig halten können. Aber...", Red sah ihn nun mit weitem lächeln an. „Am ende hat sich doch nichts verändert." Er lehnte sich ein wenig über den Tisch und küsste Green.

Sie sind immer zusammen.

Sie sind unzertrennlich.

Wo Red ist, ist auch Green. Wo Green ist, ist auch Red.

So wird es immer bleiben. Das haben sie sich versprochen.

Und dieses mal würden sie ihr Versprechen halten.

Und es würde sich nichts mehr verändern.


End file.
